With the increasing diversity of functions of consumer electronic products such as notebook computers, while the volume and space of the current notebook computers are limited, in order to effectively utilize the space resource, various stacked card edge connectors are developed, for example, upper-lower stacked type and front-rear stacked type. A stacked electrical connector, for fixing and electrically connecting two electronic cards to a circuit board, mainly includes an insulating body and multiple conductive terminals retained in the insulating body, in which an upper card slot and a lower card slot are disposed on the insulating body for receiving a front edge of one of the electronic card respectively, and multiple terminal receiving slots are disposed above and below the upper card slot and the lower card slot for receiving the multiple conductive terminals.
However, when the upper card slot and the lower card slot of the insulating body match one of the electronic cards respectively, in order to electrically connect the two electronic cards to the circuit board, multiple conductive terminals needs to be disposed in multiple rows for conducting each of the electronic cards, and multiple receiving slots of a corresponding number need to be formed and opened at the rear end of the insulating body corresponding to each of the conductive terminals, for inserting the conductive terminal. As compared with a conventional card edge connector for inserting one of the electronic cards, the number of the conductive terminals arranged in the insulating body is greatly increased, so that the space for extension of the wall of the receiving slot at the rear end of the insulating body is approximately reduced by a half. Since the distance between adjacent conductive terminals is too small, the wall of the receiving slots cannot be disposed. Even if the wall of the receiving slot is disposed with difficulty, the wall of the receiving slot gets too thin, thereby influencing the mechanical performance and the electrical performance of the insulating body. Broken or damage of the insulating body easily occurs due to the thin wall of the receiving slot, so the production efficiency is low, and quality requirements of the product cannot be met.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to design a novel electrical connector to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.